To love is to live
by Jackyl100
Summary: What if Ester had stayed with Ion in the empire the day he asked her to. IonxEster. Rated T for now but I might have to change it to M depending on how it turns out.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Notes:**Well everyone, this is my first fic. As you can tell this is a fic based around what would have happened if Esther had accepted Ion's offer to live in the empire with him. Well I hope everyone likes it. Happy Reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Trinity Blood, But I wish I did.(Malicious grin. Just kidding.)

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It had been almost one year since Esther had been with Ion. Even now though, she still didn't understand that much about the empire. She sat on her bed and thought about how Father Nightroad had been. She had not talked to him in over three months. She wondered if his stomach was getting the better of his mind. She laid down on her lavish bed. She had always thought this room was way to nice, but Ion would not have it any other way. She dozed off for a while. She was woken up by a loud rapping on the door. It was Ion's personal attendant. "Supper is ready, will you be attending or should I have one of the servants bring supper up to you?" He asked. "I'll be down in a minute Claude." she told the attendant. She went down the stairs into the beautiful dining area. As she took her seat next to Ion, she heard him yelling. "Damn it, I can't believe this. Son of a bitch" Ion yelled. "I'm so sorry your excellency, did I do something that upset you?" Esther asked cowering slightly. "Damn it Esther of course not." He said louder than normal. Esther started to cry. "I'm so sorry your excellency." She said through the tears. He hugged her. "What do you mean sorry, you didn't do anything. If anyone should be sorry it's me. I shouldn't have lashed out my anger at you." He said softly. Asta came bursting through the door. Ion was still hugging Esther and comforting her. He heard Asta start talking "Earl of Memphis, Lady Esther, I hope I'm not interrupting anything. No matter, the empress seeks an immediate meeting with the two of you. I'm your escort, so lets get going." She said in a calm but authoritative voice. Ion helped Esther up out of her chair. "Well then lets not keep the empress waiting then." He told Asta.

Author's Notes: Well how did everyone like the prologue. I know it was kind of short, but I didn't want to give out too much information. I plan on getting the next chapter out later tonight or tomorrow. If you have the time I would love to see review's. But if you are short on time don't worry about it. See you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1: An Empresses Demand

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, how are you. not much to say. I just hope I'm not very out of character. I am trying to keep the personalities of the characters intact.

**Disclaimer:** Let's face it, If I owned Trinity blood, well lets just say that would be awesome and leave it at that.

Esther dried the tears from her eyes before they headed out. She wondered to herself why the Empress would want to see both Ion and herself. She could understand why she would want to see Ion, but she could not for the life of her understand why the Empress would want to see her. "I can't believe I always get stuck as babysitter for everyone, but I'm not one to argue with the Empress." Asta told them. Just then something leapt from the brush near Esther and grabbed her by the throat. "Move at all, you traitorous Methusalah and I'll cut this Terrans head clean off her shoulders." He young Methusalah barked out. She could already feel him scratching the dagger against the right side of her cheek. The cut was surprisingly deep and she could feel the blood running down her face. Ion couldn't take it anymore. "Let her go you son of a bitch." Ion yelled at the methusalah. He sped behind the methusalah about to stab it when the methusalah turned and made a crescent swipe up Ion's arm right to the shoulder blade. Ion panted a little "Silver, huh?" He asked the methusalah. "Big mistake." Ion yelled at the methusalah before sinking his sword straight into the methusalah's heart. Esther dropped from the methusalah's arm onto the ground hard. Asta had gone to chase off any others there might have been. He lifted Esther up over shoulder and started to run towards the palace. At the doors he was greeted by the guards. "Get the healers out here now. Can't you see this woman's hurt." He yelled out before losing consciousness.

Esther woke up with a splitting headache. "Don't sit up. You don't want to reopen the wound on your face." the healer said. The wound was on her cheek, but the bandage covered her eye as well because blood had gotten into it. Remembering the wound, she blurted out "What about the Earl of Memphis, is he okay?" The healer left without another word. She was getting worried 'What if I've gotten Ion killed' she thought to herself. She started to sob at the thought of that. She finally sobbed herself to sleep. In the other room, they had Ion attached to a blood drip on the I.V. because he'd lost to much blood to heal on his own. The Empress herself was worried if he was going to make it through this. One of the nurses came through the door. "Lady Esther has asked about the Earl of Memphis, and we thought it would be best if you told her the situation." the nurse told her. "Thank you, I'll attend to that right away." The empress said to the nurse.


	3. Chapter 2: My Hero

**Author's Notes: **Another day, hopefully another chapter. At least I know people are reading it. It would be wonderful if you guys could review this story and let me know what you think so far. I start school Thursday so I might not be able to update but once or twice a week, so hopefully I hope I don't upset anyone. I may be able to update more often but I don't know. I'm a freshmen now so, who knows. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** For those of you who still don't know, I sadly don't own the rights to Trinity Blood.

Esther woke up to a knocking on her door. "May I come in?" she heard someone ask. "Yes" she said still sobbing. Her eyes were bloodshot and her mascara had followed her tears down her face. She saw the Empress come through. "Hello S... I mean your majesty" she said trying to stop sobbing. "I told you just to call me Seth." Seth said to Esther while coming forward and putting her arm around Esther. "Esther, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but as of now we're not sure if the Earl of Memphis will make in the condition he's in." Seth told her sorrowfully. Esther at that point began to ball. Seth laid Esther's head down on her shoulder. "It's going to be all right, I know it's going to be all right." Seth said reassuringly.

Ion felt someone's hand caressing his cheek. He tried to squint. "Grandmoth..." he said before passing out again. Ion's subconscious was fully awake though. 'I am a complete fool' Ion thought to himself 'I was this close to letting Esther die. Why did I hesitate to kill him? Ion asked himself again and again relentlessly. 'What about Esther' he suddenly thought. He felt a sharp pain in his right arm. He could her a nurse tell him "We found traces of silver poisoning and need to drain some blood to do that. This might hurt." He couldn't respond but he felt a tight grip on his left hand.

A nurse yelled out "She's gone into shock. Come on we can't lose her." 'She really loves him doesn't she' Seth thought to herself. "She's stabilizing, she's going to be okay" the nurse said with a sigh of relief. "Well that's one bullet dodged." Seth said to her. Kissing Esther and Ion both on the forehead, she said softly "Sleep well, my children."

**Author's notes: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I would have loved to make it longer but I thought the way I ended it was good. I'll try to get another chapter or two out today since it's so early.


	4. Chapter 3: Pain

**Author's notes: **The chapters so far have been fairly serious, so even though this one will be to, I have decided to add a little humor to this chapter at the end. Review and let me know what you think. Also, I have enabled anonymous reviews, I didn't even know that they were disabled.

**A little Disclaimer:** I don't own Trinity Blood legally (holds ransom note.) Just Kidding.

Asta came running through the palace door panting. She had followed Ion's blood trail to the palace doors. "Damn it, will someone tell me what the hell happened!" Asta yelled at the top of her lungs. "Ah the Duchess of Kiev, I would recommend you ask one of the nurses." A greeter told Asta "Thank you" Asta told him. "How are they?" Asta tried to ask the nurse calmly. "Lady Esther will be fine, other than a deep laceration on her cheek nothing was wrong with her. As for the Earl of Memphis, He wasn't so lucky. He suffered a deep crescent-shaped laceration from his wrist to his shoulder, and has silver still running through his veins. We doing what we can although we're unsure on whether or not he will make it." The nurse told her. "Thank you for informing me." Asta said trying to hold back tears. 'Damn it don't you die on me Ion' she thought to herself. "So you've heard" Asta heard someone say. "Oh, Lady Fortuna, forgive me for not noticing sooner." Asta said to her. "Don't worry yourself with formalities. Despite all you've heard, the empire needs you to persevere. The empress wishes to speak with you immediately." She told Asta. "Yes Lady Fortuna, thank you for informing me. My best wishes are upon the health of your grandson." Asta said crying a little.

Asta walked into the conference room. "Hello Duchess". Asta bowed slightly. "Hello Empress. What would you have me do?" Asta asked her. "The blood on Ion Fortuna's blade was analyzed and led us to a very powerful member of the Order of Rosen Kruez, or as you may know it Contra Mundi. We Believe he is still alive and if left that way he could cause untold chaos. Your assignment is to track him and kill him. We are unsure of his current position. Best of luck Duchess." The Empress told Asta. As Asta was leaving she stopped by Ion's room. When she walked into his room she saw his heart rate flatlining. "one, two, three, clear" A nurse said. "Nothing" another nurse said. "Damn it. We lost him. Time of death, one a.m." The first nurse said.

Both Esther and Asta were sobbing at Ion's open casket. "Ion I love you, I always will" Esther said sobbing. "Ion you were like a son to me, and I couldn't do anything to save you" Asta said bursting into tears. Ion got up when their eyes were closed and ran quickly behind them. "Hehe, did anyone miss me." Ion said laughing a little. "Ion you heartless bastard, I can't believe you faked your own death. And I cried about losing you. I'm going to kill you." Asta yelled at him. "No sense of humor, I see." Ion said to Asta. Esther was a little upset but Ion was so cute that she couldn't stay mad at him. She ran up to him and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss at first but it turned more passionate. Asta coughed. "Am I interrupting something" Seth said. Esther pulled away quickly blushing heavily. "Oh, nothing" Ion said blushing. "That's what I thought." Seth said giggling a little.


	5. Chapter 4: Missing Love

**Author's Notes: **Sorry about not updating sooner but I had school and I was really tired those two nights. So how did everyone like the ending to the last chapter. Review and let me know. Well I was really late in updating this, but better late than never.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Trinity Blood.

Ion and Esther had both healed up from their injuries and the initial shock of Esther losing her man was over. "Hey Ion, why don't we go down to the market and eat some lunch." Esther stated cheerfully. "Sure, sounds nice" Ion replied quickly. Ion thought to himself 'today is the day, the stage is set.' Ion bought some sandwiches from a merchant when he suggested that they should eat at the fountain nearby. Esther cheerily agreed. 'Thank god she agreed. He didn't want to have to argue with her or be in an improper place to ask for her hand in marriage' 'yes marriage' Ion thought to himself as his heart beat increased. When they got there he nudged Esther to take a seat. "Esther, would you mind waiting here for a moment? I need to attend to a quick errand. I won't be long." Ion asked Esther hoping for the right answer. "Sure not a problem, honey." Esther replied in a beautiful tone of voice. She called him honey. 'Perhaps the odds of her accepting his proposal weren't so bad after all.' Ion thought. This had taken Ion nearly two weeks of planning, one of which he was on his own. The second week though, he had his grandmother's help. She was the only reason Ion was able to pull this off. Everything was perfect. He just ha to meet his grandmother at her estate and pick up the ring. He finally got their after what seemed like eternity and was met by his grandmother's smiling face. She quickly kissed him on the cheek and wished him good luck before handing him the ring and shooing him off to in her words "find his only true love". His heart was racing even faster now, it was almost time. Just then he heard a scream. It was near the fountain. Ion started running even faster now, worrying that something ha happened to his dearest Esther.

**A/N: **Well how'd everyone like it. I decided to cliffhanger it for suspense. Any guesses as to what happened to Esther. Well read the next chapter and find out. Please Review too.


	6. Chapter 5: The Dead Show No Remorse

**Author's Note:** Well good to see everyone again. Well we've hit a big stepping stone in the story, but its not over yet, so don't fear. Besides I am doing a sequel anyways. Hope you all enjoy.

Esther struggled to break her kidnapper's grip, but to no avail. Within mere minutes she was out cold. When she regained consciousness, her body was so numb that she couldn't move it at all. She heard a voice that sounded kind of familiar and felt a hand come towards her and caress her cheek. "What have you done to me?" was all she could get out before the stranger silenced her by putting his finer on her lips lightly. "All in good time my dear, all in good time. My, my, you will be fun to break." She heard the stranger say. His voice sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't place him. Immediately she felt someone lift her up and take her into a room. "Well then lets start with a little shock therapy, shall we." the stranger said to her. Almost immediately she could feel shock waves go through her body as she struggled not to submit. "Why are you doing this?" She asked him as she continued to struggle. "I couldn't tell you or it wouldn't be a secret now would it." He said laughing a little. "That's enough for right now. I don't want to kill her yet". It was the word yet that scared Esther the most.

Ion was bolting through the city trying to find Esther. He stopped at a inn near where he heard Esther scream. He walked in and asked the lady at the desk "Have you seen a girl with red hair around here?" She replied "Oh dear not another poor girl. Amy, come here." She said to a girl near the desk. "She's been taken by a man named Radu Barvon." Amy told him "You...you just said...Radu. But,...how, I watched him die. How do you know this?" He asked her solemnly. "My sister was abducted as well. She told me the name of her kidnapper with her last breath." Amy said sobbing. "Poor girl." Ion said sadly " Where is he at?" He asked Amy. "He has a mansion on the outskirts of town. Kill him. Show him no remorse." Amy told him. "That bastard will die by my hand, trust me." Ion said. At that he bolted out and started out for the mansion.

**A/N:** Well what do you think. Suspense. What will happen. You'll find out in the chapter.

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 6: Tainted Blood, Stained Soul

**Author's Note:** Not too much to say everyone. I hope you like this chapter. Review and let me know. Enjoy.

Esther stared blankly out of the window in her small cubicle. She could see the rain falling down from the sky. She was about to cry when she heard one of the servants coming. She quickly held the tears back. She didn't want her captor to have another tool to use against her. She heard the servant walk through the door. "The Master wishes to see you." He said nervously as afraid Esther would bite his head off. "And he requested you wear this." He said pointing to a beautiful dress in his hand. "And if I don't comply." She said. "Trust me you don't want to disobey the master." He said hushed.

Ion could see the mansion in the horizon. He still couldn't understand how Radu was alive, or why he would kidnap Esther. All he knew was that he was going to kill that bastard for taking the love of his life. He was almost to the door when he felt a bullet hit him in the stomach. "Hello Tovarish, I hope you like my gift. Its the greatest gift I can give you. The gift of Thirst, and a chance to kill the pesky terran." Radu said laughing. "You bastard I'll kill you damnit!" Ion yelled at him. "Now is not the time Tovarish. Soon, soon." Radu said before disappearing. "Besides I imagine you must be hungry."

Esther paced around in the cell with the new dress on. It didn't feel right, almost as if it was somehow unnatural to wear it. The servant appeared out of the shadow of the room. "The master told me to tell you that you have a visitor on his way. He also told me to give you this" he said throwing the dagger at her. "have fun"

Ion was running at this point. He didn't have long before the thirst overwhelmed him, and he still had to rescue Esther. The deck was stacked against him, and yet as a testament to the spirit, he kept on going in the face of adversity. He finally made it to Esther's cell. "Ion!" Esther yelled when she saw him. "Esther, there's no time to talk, I have to get you out of here." He told her as calmly as he could panting. "Ion, your hurt" Esther said. "Thats nothing" Ion said finally opening the door. He took a few steps inside before collapsing. "Ion, Ion, answer me!" Esther yelled out at him.


	8. Chapter 7: A Plea for Immortality

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the huge delay. Schools been taking a lot out of me but I finally found some inspiration to finish the last chapter. This chapter may seem a little weird, but it may or may not make sense to some people. Its all about how I want to carry the story, And I plan on making at least a continuation of this story in another story.

"Ion, Ion answer me. Please!" Esther screamed at Ion's near lifeless body, crying. "Y...You have to get out of here Esther now." Ion muttered slowly as he started to regain conciousness. "No! I wont leave you here to die." Esther yelled out. "You have to leave now!" Ion screamed at Esther. "Turn me Ion, please turn me" Esther said passionately. "No Esther, I can't subject you to this horrible life. I just won't." Ion yelled. "You need me Ion, and I...I need you Ion. I love you." Esther said crying. 'What do you do when the one thing you need to save your life, is the one thing that would make life unbearable.' Ion thought " I love you too" Ion said biting into Esther's neck.


End file.
